Legolas and Co
by InkWizard
Summary: How did the fellowship learn of the habits and characteristics of Elves? Friendship and awkward silences ensue as unexpected and odd facts about the fellowship's resident Elf are revealed at inopportune moments in their quest. Rating will most likely change.
**Author's note:**

 **So I had this idea while watching the FOTR and seeing Legolas interact with the rest of the fellowship. It got me thinking about how most of them, (with the exception of Gandalf and Aragorn) have had very little first-hand contact with elves. Here is my idea of how they learned of the habits and characteristics of elves.**

 ****I fixed the formatting as suggested by UnamedElement (Thank you!)****

 **Before you continue; No, I do not own the Lord of The Rings. If I did, Legolas would have definitely been the main character.**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Incident One:** ** _Sleeping With Both Eyes Open_**

* * *

Pippin couldn't sleep. He knew he would need all the rest he could get before tomorrow's journey, but the youngest hobbit's mind was abuzz with the recent developments in his short life.

 _What in my dear gaffer's socks was Cousin Frodo thinking, agreeing on this mission...thing. Surely they could have picked one of those big folk to carry the ring. They all look so tall and...intimidating...especially them elves._

Pippin frowned in thought at the stars peeking through the trees above him.

 _I_ w _onder what that Legolas fellow is like, hardly heard him say a word since he pledged his help to Frodo. Just walking around peering down at everything with those blue eyes of his. Strong, silent type most likely. Bet he can do a number with that great big bow of his._

Pippin shook his head. _What do I know, I'm just a silly little Hobbit among warriors. I hope you know what you're doing Frodo._

Sighing, Pippin sat up from his resting spot under one of the many towering trees around him. The little hobbit glanced around, taking stock of his companions. There was Gandalf, with the ever-present pipe between his lips and his hat pulled low over his eyes, Pippin wasn't quite sure wether he was asleep or not.

Strider... _No, Aragorn._ Pippin had to remind himself. Was snoring lightly while leaning on a tree a few yards to the left from were Pippin sat.

Boromir was stretched out on his back near the ranger, using his pack as a head-rest.

The other three Hobbits were slumped around Pippin's tree, with Sam muttered something about a beautiful rose. _I'll have to ask him about that on the morrow, sounds theres a good bit of gossip behind it._

Pippin then looked forward towards the loud rumbling emitting from the solitary dwarf in the company. Gimli was slumped over by the fire, It was his watch the latter half of the night, but apparently he had fallen into slumber, as evidenced by his load snuffling and snores. _By the old Took himself, how are any of us expected to be able to sleep with that racket going on..._

The Hobbit now looked to the recipient of his earlier musings. Legolas was sitting to his right on a large root with his back against a great tree a little ways from the rest of the fellowship. Half facing the Hobbit, Pippin could see the Elf's blue eyes were open. _And here I thought I was the only body up at this late hour._ Thought Pippin. _Maybe heres a chance to get to know him better._

"Mr. Elf, sir." The youngest Hobbit whisper just rose above the snores of the sleeping company. No response. Pippin raised his voice slightly.

"Err, Mr. Legolas!" Again, no response came from the prone elf. Pippin's brow creased in a slight frown. He leaned forward and waved his hand around in the elf's line of sight. Legolas kept staring straight ahead. _What...what if he's dead? He certainly looks it._ Pippin gasped and scrambled to his feet, causing Merry to slump over against Sam with a snort. Pippin took a few cautious steps towards the elf and leaned over, peering at him for any signs of life. Legolas continued to sit as still as a statue. Pippin stumbled back.

"Help! Oh, somebody help!" He yelled out. "Mr. Legolas has died!"

The young Hobbit tripped over his own feet in the darkness and landed on the slumbering Dwarf. Resulting in a clearing full of dwarfish curses as Gimli was startled awake to a Hobbit backside in the face.

"What in the Iron-Hills are ye doing, ye whelp." Gimli swore, as the youngest member of the party disentangled himself from the warrior.

"I-I-I'm, sorry Mr. Gimli s-sir!" Stuttered Pippin. "B-But I do b-believe Mr. Legolas has d-d-died!"

"Died!?" What do ye mean he's dead?!" The Dwarf hefted himself up and brushed a few twigs out of his beard.

By this time the rest of the fellowship had awakened and were gathering around the shouting Dwarf and Hobbit.

"And what is the nature of this disturbance young Took?" Gandalf queried the shaking Hobbit.

"I was h-having trouble sleeping Mr. Gandalf s-sir, and I looked, I-I-I saw, I think t-t-that Mr. Legolas has died!"

The poor hobbit was quite in tears at this point as the rest of the fellowship turned as one to where the Elf in question had been sleeping.

There, looking thoroughly amused and slightly embarrassed, stood Legolas.

"Why, my dear boy," Gandalf chuckled and knelt down by the dumb-stuck hobbit. "I do think you have been mistaken, for here he stands before you."

"B-but h-how..?" Spluttered Pippen. "His eyes were o-open and s-staring and I tried to t-t-talk to him and he d-didn't answer!"

The Wizard looked up to the elf with a twinkle in his eye. "Well Legolas," He began gruffly. "I believe there is some explaining in order for our young Hobbit here."

"I do apologize, and am sincerely sorry for having frightened you" The elf began in his soft, musical voice. "But that is perfectly normal for a member of the Eldar. I was in no distress and was merely sleeping. For, unless an elf is greatly injured or exhausted, we rest with our eyes open."

Pippin took a few heaving breaths in an effort to calm himself. "Oh dearie me, then I have gone and woken you all up in my ignorance and foolishness."

"Don't be sorry laddie," The dwarf patted the Hobbit on the back, near felling him, while glaring at the Elf. "I must say, I hadn't heard tell of this devilish point-ear habit myself before tonight."

"I must protest." Legolas glared at the dwarf. "That while elves sleep with both eyes open, dwarves like yourself fall asleep during their watches and snore loud enough to shake the very gates of Mordor itself!"

"Why ye...!" Gimli growled.

"Gentlemen!" Gandalf intervened. "The hour is late and I suggest you cease this idle nonsense and rest for the morrow."

The fellowship began to disperse back to their sleeping spots, leaving Pippin and Legolas standing alone.

"I am sorry to have caused you distress." The elf repeated to the small being. "But I am grateful for your concern."

The young Hobbit shuffled his feet. "Oh bother. I still feel rather foolish for waking everyone up."

"There is no way you could have known young one, as elves are not often seen near your home." Soothed Legolas.

"Well, I am truly sorry, and goodnight Mr. Legolas." Pippin gave a short, awkward bow.

"Goodnight, young Pippin." Legolas responded with a graceful bow of his own. "May you still find sleep before this night is through."

Pippin shuffled off to the base of the tree he shared with the other, already snoring, Hobbits. As he settled down, he glanced over at Legolas, who was now sitting in the same position he had been in when Pippin caused the initial ruckus.

 _Well,_ Pippin thought as his own eyes slowly drooped in sleep. _I do believe Mr. Legolas is a right decent fellow after all._

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. I will continue adding "Incidents" as I think of them.**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my first story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


End file.
